Electronic devices often use wireless communications to send and receive information. Tablet computers, mobile telephones, and notebook computers, for example, all use wireless radios to send and receive information. In some cases, a device may use multiple different antennas to facilitate wireless communications in different frequency bands. Antennas may be positioned inside of an electronic device housing and may send and receive wireless signals (e.g., electromagnetic waves) through the device housing.